Secret Affairs
by Kinleyxo
Summary: Sasuke was always attracted to Sakura, she was extremely gorgeous and had the most amazing body. Maybe they could have been together…If she wasn't his brother's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke – 24**

**Sakura – 23**

**Itachi – 27**

Sasuke awoke to giggling. Sweet, sweet giggling. He loved the sound of her voice; it was a soft melody in his head. It upset him that the giggling wasn't his cause, but his brother's instead. He read the clock: _12:36_ _p.m_. Sasuke groaned, still tired, but got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed a tomato, and walked into the living room. His sight made him angry.

Sakura squirmed in Itachi's lap, laughing as he tickled her. The laughing and tickling stopped as Sasuke approached.

"Tomato for breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"Its lunch time." Sasuke replied, taking a bite.

Itachi shifted and smiled, "Good morning little brother. Sleep well?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, if you don't have any plans today, Itachi, some friends and I are going to eat and have a few drinks." Sakura informed him, with a smile.

"What's the occasion?"

"My birthday." Itachi said with a laugh.

Itachi's 27th birthday, of course Sasuke remembered, but it wasn't the first thing that popped into his head. Did he want to go out, and see Itachi and Sakura all over each other? _Definitely not._ However, he wasn't going to sit at home and sulk about it. Instead, he shrugged.

"Sure, what time?"

"7:00, and dress nicely!" Sakura told him.

"Like, suit and tie nice?"

Itachi chuckled, "Sakura, why don't you go with Sasuke and help him find something to wear."

She nodded and kissed Itachi's cheek before standing up and looking over at Sasuke, he was finishing his tomato.

"Hey, I don't need hel—" Sasuke was cut off when Sakura grabbed his arm as he was made to follow her into his room. 

As the two entered Sasuke's room, he realized she had never been in here. A smirk spread across his face, this was a step closer to his goal. A very small step, but it was a step. He wanted her, it was wrong and selfish…but that didn't change his mind.

"What's the smirk for?" Sasuke snapped out his thoughts to see Sakura standing by his closet, looking at him.

He cleared his throat, "Just curious as to how you're gonna help me dress myself."

"I'm helping you pick a nice outfit, that's it."

"Hn." Sasuke looked at her. She was fascinating, the way she stood on her toes to reach the top shelf of his closet, going through his clothing, her bright green eyes examining each piece of clothing.

"Need help?" Sasuke approached her, stepped close to her and grabbed the gray dress shirt she was reaching for. "You want me to wear this?"

Sakura grabbed a black tie from his closet, along with black dress pants, "This will look nice," She smiled. "It's his birthday; everybody is going to look nice. Naruto and Hinata are coming."

"Oh how fun."

"You know Sasuke, Ino is single and—"

"No_."_ Sasuke Frowned, '_I don't want Ino, I want you.'_

Sakura put her hands up, "Hey I was just offering! Anyways, is this outfit okay?

"Hn."Sasuke smirked, "And what will _you _be wearing?"

Sakura laughed, "See you at 7, Sasuke." And with that, she left his room.

Sasuke sat on his bed, shaking his head. He was an asshole, a jerk, well, he was a lot of things. He blamed Sakura, she had an effect on him and because of it, he ignored the fact that she was Itachi's girlfriend. He ignored that it was wrong to want her, to crave her touch. The fact that he couldn't have her made him want her even more. He was determined to have her, and he would get her. What Sasuke wanted, he got. Itachi would just have to get over it; Sasuke had tried to ignore this feeling long enough.

7 o'clock came quickly. Sasuke was ready to go, wearing the outfit Sakura picked out for him. He waited in the living room with Itachi, who was wearing all black with a red tie (assuming it was to match whatever Sakura was wearing.) Their eyes turned to the stairs, watching as Sakura walked down the stairs in a red tight dress with a sweet heart neck line; short, just going right above her knees that she wore with black heels. Her short hair was straightened and she smiled at the two men.

"How do I look?" Sakura said, taking Itachi's hand.

"Amazing." Itachi said, pulling her into a quick kiss.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, for some response.

Sasuke had to lie. She was stunning, but she showed too much. She showed too much cleavage and her legs looked phenomenal. Too many guys would be staring at her, wanting to be the one she goes home with. Although, that's also what Sasuke wanted to, but that didn't matter.

"You look fine. Can we go now?" Sasuke finally said.

The three walked out to the car, Itachi opened the door for his girlfriend, and Sasuke got into the back.

They arrived at the restaurant _Yoi Shoku _, one of Itachi's favorites. The whole time, Sasuke didn't speak much; he listened to his friends speak on different topics. Somehow Naruto lost his dog while he was walking it, Shikamaru fell asleep while driving, and apparently Ino loves eating tomatoes when she wakes up too. None of those things really mattered to him, he really just focused on what Sakura was doing. He could tell something was on her mind, she laughed the right amount of times, and nodded her head occasionally. At some point, she saw him looking at her and she smiled.

Naruto caught him staring, he smirked.

"See something you like, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut it, dobe."

Naruto laughed before patting his best friends back.

After everybody ate, Itachi was the first to speak, " So who's ready for a drink!"

"I know this bar down the road, about two minutes. It's really good." Ino told her friends.

"Sounds good, let's meet there everyone." Itachi said.

Getting inside the car, Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "How was your food?"

"Fine."

Itachi turned to Sasuke, "Hey could you be our designated driver for the night? I won't be able to drive."

"Whatever."

Arriving at the bar, Itachi helped Sakura out of the car. "Don't let anyone else get you drinks besides us, okay? I don't need some prick messing with my girl." Sakura nodded at him.

Naruto ordered Sasuke, Hinata, and himself a beer.

"Beer?" Sasuke Questioned.

"We don't plan on getting totally wasted, we have plans tomorrow." Naruto told him.

Itachi appeared, and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "And you're driving me home, so you can't have much." He said.

Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, "Don't worry, I'm not drinking a lot anyway. He his."

"Shots!" Itachi yelled.

Part of Sasuke wanted to hate Itachi. He hated that he had what Sasuke couldn't. He hated that Itachi got to Sakura first. He hated that he got to kiss and touch Sakura the way Sasuke wanted to. He hated that Itachi was the one that got to express his love to Sakura so easily. Feelings aside from him, however, he hated most of all that Sakura could smile at him, just smile, and all the feelings Sasuke had tried to hide came rushing to the surface.

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's grip, and took himself and his beer elsewhere. Naruto followed behind.

"It's pretty obvious, man." He said.

Sasuke took a sip of his beer, "What is?"

"Your desire for Sakura." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"All you have to do is tell her; she's wanted you since we were kids."

"I _don't_ want her." Sasuke growled, "She's Itachi's girlfriend, idiot."

"Stop lying to yourself, I'm your best friend. And so what? That's gonna stop you?"

"Just drop it, it's not gonna happen."

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever you say, you never know unless you try."

Sasuke sighed, and drank his beer. Naruto was right…somewhat.

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura dancing on Itachi, he was disgusted. He needed another drink.

About an hour passed, and Itachi was already extremely wasted. Not being able to stand, wasted. He held on to Sakura, trying to keep himself up. Sasuke went up to him, "I think it's time to go, before you crush your girlfriend."

Sasuke took Itachi from Sakura, helping him walk. "Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Bye man, don't forget what I said." Naruto told him, "Bye Sakura!"

Sakura waved, and then looked at Sasuke. "What did he say?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke and Sakura waved to everyone, Itachi tried, but gulped. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Sakura, grab a bucket from behind the bar."

Sakura quickly went and the bartender handed her a bucket. She ran back, out to the car and handed the bucket to Sasuke.

Sasuke laid Itachi down in the backseat and handed him a bucket, "If you need to puke, do it in the bucket." And he shut the door.

Sasuke opened the door for Sakura to get into the passenger seat, and then he got into the driver seat.

"You're a good brother when you want to be." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke started the ignition, "How much have you been drinking?"

She shrugged, "Not much."

Sakura took her heels off and leaned down into the seat, putting her feet on the dashboard. Sasuke glanced over at her, she was so perfect.

"I could use a foot massage." She giggled.

"Tell your boyfriend that, not me."

"Oh come on Sasuke!"

"No."

Sakura frowned, then looked back at Itachi. "He drank a lot tonight."

"It's his birthday. You should have been used to it since his last one."

"I like to drink babe!" Itachi chimed in.

Sakura laughed, oh how he loved that laugh.

"You're good to him, thank you."

Sasuke stopped at a stop sign, and looked at her, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because it makes him happy, and he deserves it."

"Hn."

"So Ino likes Tomat—"

"No, Sakura."

Sakura laughed, "What! She's pretty!"

"Pretty annoying."

Sasuke pulled into the driveway at their home, "Am I driving you home?"

Sakura shook her head, "Can I just crash here for the night?"

Sasuke nodded, as he helped her out of the car. He pulled Itachi out of the car, seeing that the bucket came to good use. He handed Sakura the keys and they walked inside. Sasuke immediately took Itachi to the bathroom, where Itachi lay in the floor with his head over the toilet.

Sakura went to the refrigerator and grabbed 3 bottled waters. She took one to Itachi, and walked back into the kitchen where Sasuke was, and gave him one.

"You're not going to bed?" He asked.

"I will soon, I might stay up with Itachi until he feels better."

Sasuke shrugged. "It might be a while, suit yourself."

He walked over to the couch, and Sakura followed, sitting next to him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked.

Sasuke turned the TV on, and flicked through different channels, "I guess."

Nobody said anything, there was an awkward silence, and they heard Itachi throwing up.

Sakura got up, "Do you want something to eat?"

Sasuke looked at the clock, _11:02 p.m_. He shook his head, and stood. He went to walk upstairs but heard a loud bang in the kitchen. He rushed down to see what happened, Sakura dropped the sugar holder, and sugar was all over the floor.

Sakura grabbed a broom, and swept it up. She apologized, and then apologized again, and again.

"It slipped out of my hands." She told him.

"Sakura, go to bed. You're tired, and you've been drinking. Itachi will be fine."

Sakura cleaned the mess up, and walked over to Sasuke, "You're right, Sasuke. Thank you."

She smiled up at him, and got on her toes to give him a thank you kiss on the cheek.

This was Sasuke's moment, he had the chance to react, it was right there in front of him. He didn't have time to think over it, he had too. He had to end this wall they had between them.

Before Sakura's lips reached his cheek, Sasuke turned his head; He captured her lips with his, holding her cheeks in his hands. This kiss was what Sasuke needed, it's what he craved for so long.

Sakura was in complete shock, she had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was his brother! It was wrong, wrong on a lot of levels. It wasn't fair to Itachi, It wasn't fair to her, that Sasuke just sprung this on her.

…but that did stop her from kissing him back.

That moment, as they kissed for what seemed like forever, the bathroom door opened and Itachi walked down the hallway towards them.

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I haven't posted anything in forever, literally. I went M.I.A for a while from writing—BUT I'm back! This is my new story, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and finally got the words down on the computer. There are many things inspiring this new one. I hope you enjoy, feel free to review! I have a good feeling about this one. About my other stories, I might or might not get back into them, I've got a lot to focus on, and time is everything. So don't get down about them, but hopefully I do get some time to update on those. Thanks for everything!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sakura, go to bed. You're tired, and you've been drinking. Itachi will be fine."_

_Sakura cleaned the mess up, and walked over to Sasuke, "You're right, Sasuke. Thank you."_

_She smiled up at him, and got on her toes to give him a thank you kiss on the cheek._

_This was Sasuke's moment, he had the chance to react, it was right there in front of him. He didn't have time to think over it, he had too. He had to end this wall they had between them._

_Before Sakura's lips reached his cheek, Sasuke turned his head; He captured her lips with his, holding her cheeks in his hands. This kiss was what Sasuke needed, it's what he craved for so long._

_Sakura was in complete shock, she had a boyfriend. Her boyfriend was his brother! It was wrong, wrong on a lot of levels. It wasn't fair to Itachi, It wasn't fair to her, that Sasuke just sprung this on her._

…_but that did stop her from kissing him back._

_That moment, as they kissed for what seemed like forever, the bathroom door opened and Itachi walked down the hallway towards them._

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura heard Itachi's footsteps and immediately, Sakura pushed him away. Sasuke licked his lips and stepped back, holding a firm smirk on his face.

"Hey babe, I'm going to bed. I'm taking the bucket just in case. Thanks for staying, love you." Itachi spoke.

Sakura nodded, "Feel better, love you too..."

Itachi disappeared upstairs and into the darkness of his room. Sakura took a sigh of relief, and looked at Sasuke.

"Wipe the smirk off your face, this is never happening again." She whispered.

Sasuke frowned, "Sakura, I can't deny that I—"

"_Never_ again, Sasuke. Don't toy with me." She snapped.

Sakura left Sasuke, going upstairs and laid in bed with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend… that wasn't Sasuke. She sighed, the kiss should have never happened. She had tried for Sasuke for so long, so why now? Why does he show interest in her now? The kiss was everything she had wanted for so long. But not now, not when she was happy, and in a relationship—with his brother! She had come to a conclusion: They had both been drinking, maybe a little too much, and it was a mistake. A mistake that would never, ever, happen again. She would make sure of it. When would she stop lying to herself?

Sasuke touched his lips. Finally, he did it. He kissed Sakura Haruno, the most amazing girl on the planet. Too bad that girl was Itachi's girlfriend. However, Sakura kissed him back, and continued to kiss him. So that doesn't mean she didn't want it either. He smirked, things were about to get heated, because especially now, he wouldn't be able to just forget it? He knew she wouldn't either. He wanted her, and he wouldn't stop until he had her.

* * *

Sasuke awoke at 12:09p.m. He got out of bed, only wearing his black pajama pants. He walked downstairs, seeing Sakura pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Itachi still asleep?" he asked, yawning.

Without looking at him she shook her head, "He went out to get pain pills. He gets the worst hangovers."

Sasuke nodded, going over to the refrigerator to get milk.

"There's no milk."

"Itachi is going to grab some." She told him, and then walked to sit on the couch, and watch TV.

"Does he remember anything from last night?" Sasuke asked, while pouring himself some coffee.

"I don't think so."

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee before joining Sakura on the couch, "Hazelnut coffee?"

Sakura sat her coffee cup on the table, and frustratingly looked at Sasuke, "Are we going to just act like yesterday didn't happen?"

Sasuke smirked, "If you wanted to kiss me again, all you have to do is ask."

"You're such an asshole."

Sasuke sighed, he put his cup on the table, "You're the one that said it would never happen again."

"And it won't! But I'm not cool with what happened, and I don't like that you're acting okay with me, when we aren't okay Sasuke!" She got up, grabbed her coffee and went to walk away.

Sasuke got up to follow her, but the front door opened, and Itachi appeared.

"Pills, milk and donuts! Good morning Sasuke, how did you sleep?" Itachi exclaimed.

"You're awfully loud for someone with a major hangover." Sasuke said.

"I just try not to think about it." He said, rubbing his head. "Although, It's hard to ignore."

"Make sure you take your pain pills, here hand me the milk." Sakura said.

Itachi gave her the milk, then a quick kiss on the lips.

Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes on her. She knew it was wrong to kiss Itachi, but she thought maybe she could put what happened with Sasuke behind her, and they could move on.

Sakura put the milk in the refrigerator and Itachi smiled at her, "Thanks for being there for me last night, you're great."

Sakura smiled at him, "No, you're great."

"I think I'm going to get sick." Sasuke said, getting his coffee and fleeing upstairs.

Itachi chuckled, "What's his problem?"

Sakura just shrugged, watching Sasuke as he left and then she went to sit with Itachi.

Sasuke came back, with his shoes on and his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, Sakura and him looking at him.

"Out." And then Sasuke shut the door.

Walking out to his car, Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto picked up.

"I'm coming over."

"Okay, cool. See you when you get here!"

Sasuke hung up.

* * *

The drive to Naruto's was short, because he lived close. Sasuke got out of the car, and walked into his best friend's house.

"Dobe, I'm here."

Naruto came walking into the room, "Hey! Hinata isn't here, she's at work. So it's just us. How's it going?"

"I kissed Sakura." Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "You did what?"

"I kissed her, and she kissed me back."

Naruto smiled, "FINALLY!"

"No, she said that it was never going to happen again. She's trying to forget about it."

Naruto looked at him, "Sasuke, she's had something for you since we were kids. I think she always will, and I don't think she's going to be able to just forget it."

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. I'm gonna try again."

"Aw, Sasuke Uchiha has feelings!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke sighed, "I _want_ her Naruto."

"So what are you still standing here for! Do what you can, just don't hurt her, man. You think you can work things out with Itachi?"

"She's his girlfriend, he definitely won't be happy."

Naruto shrugged, "Get out of here, go talk to Sakura." He smiled.

Sasuke turned to walk out the door, "Thanks dobe. You're not a complete idiot."

Sasuke got in his car, and drove home. He thought about a lot of things in such a short drive. He wanted to know what Sakura felt, it was driving him crazy. Sakura and Itachi had been together for about 2 years, and he knew she wasn't just going to throw it away…but he needed something. He needed some type of answer; he needed to know what was going on in that head of hers.

Pulling into the drive way, he noticed Itachi's car was gone. _'Please be here, Sakura.'_ He thought.

Sasuke burst through the door, Sakura was the first thing he saw. Relief washed over him. She turned on her heels, "Sasuke?"

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke made his way to her.

"Out looking for you, you really worried him. Just barging out like that, who do you think—"

She was cut off. Sasuke reached for her, and pulled her in by her hips. He pressed his lips against hers, one hand on her hip, the other holding her head. He pulled away to look her in her eyes, looking for some sign of anger, or rejection. When he didn't see any, he leaned down again to kiss her once more, more slowly. Sakura pulled away.

"I-I can't do this. It's wrong, Sasuke."

"I don't care." He said, simply.

"I'm not a cheater. I never have been, and I don't want to start now."

"So don't cheat. Just _don't _be with him."

Sakura shook her head, "How can you ask that of me? You've had your chance. "

"I won't stop, Sakura."

"He's your brother Sasuke! Don't you care about how he feels?"

Sasuke looked away from her, "I can't change how I feel, I refuse to."

"Well I'm sorry Sasuke, but this can't continue. I won't do that to Itachi."

Sasuke smirked; he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That's fine, I enjoy the challenge."

Sakura's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke captured her lips quickly. His tongue made his way into her mouth caressing hers, and before she could react, he pulled away.

A noise outside made Sasuke turn his head. He walked over to the window, and saw Itachi getting out of his car.

"He's home." Sasuke said, looking over at Sakura, who was still standing in awe.

"I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha." She spoke.

Sasuke smirked, just as Itachi opened the door.

"Ah, you're home. Naruto told me you were coming back."

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen. "Hn."

Itachi frowned, "You couldn't pick up your cell phone?"

"It must have been on silent. Sorry to worry you." Sasuke said, grabbing a tomato.

"It's fine, are you okay? You seemed bothered when you left."

Sasuke smiled, making eye contact with Sakura, "I'm perfectly fine."

Sakura frowned, and turned away from him, "Itachi, lets order some take out. I'm craving." She said to him.

Itachi laughed, "I was actually about to say that! The regular?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, you have work tomorrow. Do you think you can drop Sakura off at the hospital on your way? I've got to leave early."

Sakura shook her head, "I can catch a ride with Ino."

Sasuke smirked, "Oh no, I can take her." He chuckled when he heard her sigh.

Itachi looked at the two, "Sasuke can take you, so Ino doesn't have to come out here. You need to get there a bit early Sasuke, You have meetings to attend."

Sasuke nodded, "I know."

"Let me call the Chinese place, and hope they hurry because I'm starving!" Itachi walked into the other room to make the call.

"Stop." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke.

"Stop what?"

"Stop whatever you're trying to do. It won't work, it's wrong Sasuke."

He shrugged, "Then I guess you have a choice."

Sakura was shocked, _is he serious?_ "Fine, Itachi."

Sasuke shook his head, "Nope, wrong answer."

Sasuke stood, "Itachi call me down here when the food's here!" He called to him, before walking upstairs and into his room.

Sakura sat on the couch. What just happened? She sighed, she knew Sasuke wouldn't stop. But she wasn't going to have it. She wasn't playing this stupid game he was playing. Itachi is her boyfriend, and she loves him. Sasuke means nothing to her, but simply just Itachi's brother…right? Sakura shook her head.

She had messed up really bad…what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**yay, got chapter 2 down! Make sure to leave a review, telling me how you feel about it so far! Sasuke is very demanding, aha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to you all next time! Thanks for everything!**


End file.
